Alchimiste au féminin
by ameliesky61
Summary: 2 alchimistes, 2 ados Venez suivre Ann Teras et Lolie Haster à Poudlard
1. Prologue

**N****ouvelle fic fma crossover HP. Il n'y a pas les persos de fma juste l'alchimie et la Porte (celle de Brotherhood) **

**Les perso ne m'appartienne pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling et à MeckaBlaze alchemist (Ann, Carol et Vlad). Les autres sont à moi ^^**

Prologue :

_France, St Etienne, 2 rue du Maréchal:_

?: AAAANNNNNN

Moi: Mais quer… que…quoi?

?: Allez debout, lève toi, on a du boulot!

Moi en émergeant difficilement du sommeil : Oui oui c'est bon j'me lève, j'arrive Carol.

Carol : Ta encore lut un de tes bouquins d'alchimie jusqu'à je sais pas qu'elle heure !

Moi quelque peut vexée que ma petite sœur me connaisse à ce point : Oui ! je l'avoue ! … bon tu me laisse me préparer ou tu veux qu'on soit encore plus en retard ?

Carol en me laissant passer: La faute à qui?!

Pour toute réponse je soupirais, aller me laver, m'habillais d'un pantacourt noir, d'un tee-shirt blanc, des ballerines blanches ainsi qu'un pendentif que je ne quittais jamais. Ensuite nous descendions au rez de chaussée où se tenait la boutique de Vlad Slayer, notre logeur et accessoirement patron. Ce dernier était en train de réparer un objet pour un client. Rien d'extraordinaire en somme. Je le regardais pendant quelque min comme sa durait ma «chère» petite sœur qui est évidement au courant de «l'attachement» que j'ai pour lui, soupira et déclara :

Clara : Vlad, on est la.

Ce dernier se tourne vers nous. Mon dieux ce qu'il est beaux ! Non non Ann, on reste objective ! Objective ! Donc, il se tourne vers nous et nous dit :

Vlad : Ah salut les filles ! Bon vous avez des livraisons à faire !

Clara : Go ! ^^

Alors que je me dirigeais vers mon colis, Vlad se tourne vers moi et me dit :

Vlad : Au fait Ann, -/_/-... un certain professeur Dumbledore voulait te voir, il vient à 14h. Soit à l'heure !

Moi septique: C'est qui ?

Vlad : Un prof d'une école spéciale apparemment.

Moi en fronçant les sourcils: Comment sa spéciale ?

Vlad : Tu aura tout le temps de lui demander. Bon allez au boulot !

Moi en prenant mon colis : Oui chef !

* * *

><p><em>France, Barneville, orphelinat des cœurs perdus :<em>

*Sonnerie*

Je papillonnes des yeux, soupire, foutu orphelinat, foutu règlement. Que je ne suis pas du tout disposer à appliquer ! J'attends 1 quart d'heure, avant de me lever et de m'habiller : jean noir, tee-shirt turquoise, bottes militaire noire, un long manteaux noir ainsi qu'une bague en métal que je ne quitte jamais ainsi qu'un katana au fourreau noir. Le manche est t'en tissu blanc,la lame quand a elle est au-dessus blanche et l'autre moitie noire. Je le passe autour de mon épaule droite et sors de ma chambre ou rebaptiser par mes soins « la cellule ». Je vais déjeuner dans la salle-réfectoire à ma table habituel : tout au fond a coter des fenêtres. Comme toujours la nourriture est infecte. Lassé, je prend ma pomme et sors dans la cour. Je me diriges rapidement vers un arbres au fond contre le mur d'enceinte, grimpe et redescend de l'autre cotés. Je me diriges vers le bord de mer, les passants habituer a me voir, pour la plupart, ne fixe ni mon physique qu'on pourrait qualifier d'étrange ni le katana a mon épaule droite.

Une fois arriver a destination, je m'assoie sur le sable, pas du tout fin, j'observe pendant un moment la mer qui est assez calme.

Je frissonne et rentre un peux la tête dans le col de mon manteaux, on est certes en début juillet mais il fait horriblement froid, normal j'ai envie de dire puis ce que nous sommes en cette « merveilleuse » région qu'est la Normandie.

Une fois ma contemplation de la mer achever, je me lève, repère de grands rochers, me dirige vers eux et m'entraîne sur eux avec mon katana.

* * *

><p><em>14h, St Etienne<em>

PDV Ann :

Je m'étires et refermes le livre d'alchimie que j'étais en train de lire. Je vais rencontrer ce fameux Dumbledore. Vlad n'a pas voulut me donner plus d'info sur qui était ce type et ce qu'il me voulait. Bon ba se sera la surprise... Tiens justement j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, sa doit être lui. Je m'y diriges, Vlad à déjà ouverts la porte. Dés que je vois l'arrivant, je ne peut m'empêcher de rester figer, les yeux exorbité et la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Je suis choqué. L'arrivant est un vieillard a la longue barbe blanche genre Merlin l'enchanteur avec des lunettes en demi lunes mais l_a chose _qui ma le plus choquer ce sont ses habits : il porte une robe ! WTF ! Mais qu'es ce qu'il fait avec une robe ?! Je lance un regard stupéfaits à Vlad qui semble aussi choquer que moi. Ne me dite pas que c'est ce fameux Dumbledore ! Justement, il prend la parole :

Merlin n2 : Bonjour, je suis le professeur Dumbledore *se tourne vers moi* et vous devez être Mlle Ternas ?

Moi : Euh ouais c'est moi.

Vlad en me lançant un regard genre « calme toi » : Vous voulez peut être discuter dans le salon.

Dumbledore : Je vous remercie ^^

On s'y dirige donc et je me demande dans quoi Vlad ma embarquer ce gars est pas clair y a qu'a voir c'est vêtement ! Bref, on arrive, Vlad et moi nous nous asseyons dans un canapé et Dumbledore dans un fauteuil en face de nous. Je romps le silence :

Moi: Bon vous me voulez quoi ?

Dumbledore avec un petit sourire : Je suis professeur dans une école… spéciale

Moi agacé : Mais encore...

Dumbledore : Je voudrais que vous veniez dans mon école

Moi : Et pourquoi j'irais dans votre école en particulier ?

Dumbledore : Mon école enseigne la magie.

La magie… ce mec veut que j'aille dans une école pour apprendre à sortir des lapins d'un chapeau haut de forme et faire des illusion. Aucun intérêt donc, l'alchimie étant bien plus intéressant, alors que je m'apprêtais à refuser, il ajoute :

Dumbledore les yeux pétillant : Oh bien sur je ne parle pas de la magie avec les chapeaux et les lapins mais je parle de la magie avec des baguettes.

Je osse les sourcils septique. Je rêve ou il est en train de me parler des sorciers et de tout taton qui va avec. Etan alchimiste je n'y croit ab-seau-lu-ment pas ! Laisser moi vous expliquer un peut ce qu'est l'alchimie :

L'alchimie est une science qui permet de transformer quelque chose en une autre mais il faut que ce soit équivalent et il y a une règle très stricte et fondamental que TOUS les alchimistes sont obliger de respecter : la loi de l'échange équivalent

En clair pour obtenir quelque chose, il faut en sacrifier une autre de même valeur de plus les matériaux utilisé doivent être aussi équivalent. Exemple : je ne peut pas transmuter une fleur en or ce n'est pas équivalent. En plus l'alchimie est complexe et utilise les formule chimique. Un alchimiste utilise un cercle de transmutation :Les cercles de transmutation sont indispensables à la pratique de l'alchimie: on peut en effet dire qu'ils en sont la base même. Toute alchimie nécessite un cercle et celui-ci change en fonction des effets désirés. Le cercle constitue la base et ensuite des symboles précis doivent être dessinés à l'intérieur, parfois accompagnés d'inscriptions, afin de faire fonctionner la transmutation. Plus celle-ci est compliquée, plus le cercle est difficile à réaliser. Les symboles qui le composent ne viennent pas selon l'imagination de l'alchimiste, par hasard, ils portent précisément sur ce que la personne qui effectue l'opération à l'intention de faire. L'énergie utilisé est tirée du corps de l'alchimiste. Si celui-ci tente de réaliser quelque chose de trop puissant par rapport à ses compétences, alors il sera vidé de sa propre énergie en même temps. Le principe du cercle est donc de concentrer l'énergie, le pouvoir. Une boucle revient éternellement sur elle-même, rien ne peut s'échapper, ce qui permet une maîtrise du pouvoir. Si l'énergie se dispersait partout,elle serait inutilisable. De plus l'alchimie demande beaucoup de temps d'apprentissage. Sa s'apprend pas en 2 min ! plutôt en quelque années -_-'. Une transmutation se décompose en trois étape : l'analyse, la destruction et la reconstruction.

Voilà j'ai a peut prés résumé rapidement ce que c'était. Oui c'est compliquer mais tellement passionnant! bref tout sa pour dire que la magie et moi… sa fait 36.

Moi : Et vous pensez que je vais vous croire, je n'ai plus 5 ans vous savez u.u

Dumbledore : C'est bien pour sa que je vais vous le prouver.

Et la il me sort… un bout de bois. Il le tend vers la table, murmure quelque chose et aussitôt après la table se transforme en une nué de papillon. Vlad et moi avions a peut prés la même tête : deux carpes en trains de s'asphyxier.

Dans ma tête toutes sortes d'hypothèse sur le pourquoi du comment alchimique défile. Je lève les yeux vers Dumbledore qui n'est plus un vieillard timbré mais une menace potentiel à mes yeux. Comment peut on défier a ce point le principe d'équivalence ?

Dumbledore donc semble satisfait de son petit effet, il enchaîne :

Dumbledore : Voilà ce qu'est la magie. Je vous propose donc une place dans mon école.

Il me tend une enveloppe et ajoute

Dumbledore : Si vous acceptez, il vous faudra acheter la liste de fourniture.

Moi O .O : Mais sa coûte chère ? Et ou est ce que je vais acheter tout sa ?

Dumbledore : Il existe une bourse pour les élèves et quelqu'un pourra vous conduire à cette endroit.

J'opine de la tête, je ne suis pas surs de vouloir aller dans cette école. C'est vrai sa pourquoi j'y irais ? Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de talent… et l'alchimie me convient très bien ! De plus je ne pourrais plus voir ma sœur tout les jours… ni Vlad.

Dumbledore comme si il avait lut dans mes pensés : Poudlard est composé d'un grand parc, d'une immense bibliothèque…

Mon cerveaux bloque sur « immense bibliothèque » c'est bon j'y vais !

Moi : J'ai réfléchis et je veux bien y aller dans votre école. *je me tourne vers Vlad* Sa ne te dérange pas Vlad ?

Vlad qui semble un peux mécontent : Non bien surs que non et puis tu pourra toujours travaillé pendant les vacances scolaires.

J'aurais quand même apprécié qu'il me retienne un peut… enfin bref, Dumbledore à l'air content, il se lève et repars comme il était venu.

Bon, il me reste le plus compliquer à faire : en parler a ma petite sœur Clara

* * *

><p><em>Barneville 16h :<em>

PDV Lolie :

Je reposes le gros bouquins poussiéreux d'alchimie que j'étais en train de parcourir avec ferveur. Je relève la tête, je suis de retour dans l'orphelinat. Ce matin après mon entraînement au katana je me suis entraîner a l'alchimie pendant toute la mâtiné. A midi je suis allé manger un morceaux au café du coin puis j'ai roupillé au parc ensuite je suis « rentré » au cœurs perdu, me suis (encore) fait convoquer chez la directrice pour une de mes sortie quotidienne, me suis fait engueuler comme pas possible (pas de grande nouveauté puis ce que j'y suis abonné TOUS les jours) et notre entretient s'est finit comme toutes les fois (moi qui part avant qu'elle est finit son monologue et claque la porte). J'ai pris un de mes rares livres d'alchimie (y en a pas des tonnes dans ce patelin) et je suis aller m'asseoir tranquillement contre un arbre.

Je m'apprêtais à replonger dans mon livre pendant un temps indéterminé quand soudain deux bouilles une rousse et l'autre blonde me tombe dessus, littéralement.

Bouille rousse : Rhodé tu fais quoi ?

Moi : Je lis

Bouille blonde : De l'alchimie ?

Moi en souriant : Bravo L ^^

Ledit L me fait un sourire trop craquant. Bon je vous explique qui ils sont la bouille blonde c'est Clara McQueen, une petite rousse au grand yeux bleu d'à peine 4 ans et la bouille blonde Alex Scaëffer, un petit blond au yeux gris de 4 ans aussi. Tous les deux vous vous en doutez sont orphelin (sinon qu'es-ce qu'ils foutteraient la?) monproclamer « grande sœur/maman » ils me considèrent comme tels. Et moi comme des petits frères et sœurs à protéger. Ils n'ont personne, ils ont juste besoin de quelqu'un qui les réconfortes, qui les protèges et qui leur apporte un peux d'affection. Je ne me doutes pas qu'ils finiront par trouver des parents adoptifs mais dissit la, je serais là. De toute façon moi j'attends ma majorité et je me casse. De toute façon qui voudrait d'une ado de 15 ans… d'ailleurs toutes les familles d'accueils que j'ai eu, j'ai tout fait foirer, volontairement ou pas. Bref ses deux bouts de choux savent que je m'intéresse à l'alchimie mais ils ne savent pas ce que c'est (normal j'ai envie de dire).

Donc nous étions la tous les trois quand soudain un pion arrive, me toise pendant quelque instant et me dit :

Le pion: Haster, une visite pour toi.

Moi en ouvrant grand les yeux : Doit y avoir une erreur.

Le pion qui en a mare visiblement : Non, allez bouge toi !

Moi : C'est qui ?

Le pion : Tu verras !

Moi : Et si j'ai pas envie de voir cette personne inconnue

Le pion : Tu peux pas faire quelque chose sans faire chier le monde ?!

Moi avec un sourire moqueur et en me levant: En même temps vous marchez pas vous courrez.

Je me diriges vers l'intérieur, tout en me demandant qui pouvait bien me rendre visite. Je pousse une porte et entre dans une sorte de salon : dedans il y a la directrice ( ?!) et… et … la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est : « sa y est il m'envoie à H-P ». La personne qui est venue me rendre visite s'est un vieux à la super longue barbe blanches (connaît il le rasoir ? Fin bon la c'est plus le rasoir qu'il faut s'est la tronçonneuse), il porte des lunettes et a un âge indéfini mais le truc le plus choquant c'est ses habits : il porte une robe… MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL FOUT AVEC UNE ROBE ? C'est bon c'est un malade ! Il me veut quoi ?! et pourquoi est ce qu'il me fixe?!

Moi froidement : J'ai un truc qui va pas ?

Le malade : Nan c'est juste votre physique qui est surprenant, ^^

Moi qui me retient de hurler : Et vous avez un problème avec sa ?!

Le malade en souriant : Non pas du tout.

La directrice : Mlle Haster soyez polit avec le professeur Dumbledore et asseyez vous. Il a à vous parlez.

Je me retins de lui répondre et m'assoies miss souplesse incarner, elle en parait d'ailleurs surprise. Dumbledore ou renommez par moi : Dumby ou encore le malade prend la parole :

Dumby se tourne vers la directrice: Je voudrais parler en priver avec Mlle Haster.

La directrice : Très bien.

Et elle part. Nan mais je rêve, elle me laisse avec un inconnu toute seule ! mais en même temps je suis pas sans défense : j'ai mon katana qui est posé a quelque cm de mon genoux gauche. D'ailleurs je crois qu'il la remarquer vu son air surpris mais il se reprend et me dit :

Dumby : Je suis venue vous proposez une place dans mon école.

Moi : Et si je vous dit que je ne suis pas du tout intéressez.

Je commence a me levez et a partir, je n'ai aucune confiance en ce type et je ne veux pas aller dans son école. Fin de la discutions,

mais malheureusement pour moi, il n'abandonne pas :

Dumby : Laissez moi tout vous expliquer et ensuite vous me donnerez votre réponse. Asseyez vous.

Moi en m'asseyant : Allez y

Dumby : Mon école est une école de sorcellerie.

Je scrute les trais ridés de son visage et j'en viens a la conclusion qu'il ne se fout pas de moi. C'est vraiment un tares ! Et la j'ai une réaction normal : j'éclate de rire ou autrement formulé je me fous de sa gueule ! Il me fixe visiblement stupéfait, apparemment vu sa tête y a pas beaucoup de personne qui font sa.

Moi en reprenant un peux mon sérieux : Mais bien sur et moi je suis Merlin ou non mieux Satan !

Dumby en me souriant : Je comprends que vous ne me croyez pas mais regarder.

Il sort un bout de boit, le pointe vers la table, dit quelque chose et la elle se transforme en chien, bien vivant, aboyant a s'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

Je palis.

Violemment

Je me recule autant que je peux dans le fond du canapé, je tremble limite j'ai des spasmes. A taton ma main va effleurer le manche de mon sabre. Je lance un coup d'œil a Dumbledore qui n'a rien. Il na rien sacrifier pour faire sa. Pas d'échange équivalent mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette magie ?

Le chien s'approche de moi et essaye de me lécher la jambe. A ce moment la j'étais à la limite de :

1) Découper ce clebs en rondelle

2) Gueuler sur Dumbledore pour se qu'il vient de faire

3) Aller vomir mon déjeuner

Le vieux semble enfin remarquer mon « malaise » et repointe son bout de bois ce qui eu pour effet de retransformer le chien en table.

S'en fut trop pour mon estomac, je partis en courant la main sur la bouche, trouver les premières toilettes venus.

5 min plus tard, je revenais voir ce malade mental avec une certaine appréhension. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce que j'aurais du payer si j'avais fait cette expérience avec l'alchimie : le résultat aurait été catastrophique.

Je suis de retour dans le salon, il me lance un regard surpris auquel je ne réponds pas et me contente de revenir m'asseoir, en évitant au passage de regarder la table. C'est moi qui parle en premier :

Moi : Comment avait vous fait sa ?

Dumbledore : Grâce a la magie

Bon soit il ne veut pas me donner d'informations soit il n'en sais rien lui même. J'opterais plutôt pour la première option.

Il sors alors un enveloppe et ajoute :

Dumbledore : Ceci est la liste de fourniture

Moi : Mais je n'ai pas vraiment les moyens de me payer des études et ou est ce qu'on peut trouver vos « fourniture » ?

Dumbledore : Il y a une bourse pour élèves et quelqu'un pourra vous emmener faire les achats

Moi : Je pourrais très bien y aller toute seule, vous n'avez qu'a m'indiquez ou c'est.

Dumby : C'est un peut compliquer a trouver

Moi : Je sais me débrouiller

Dumbledore en soupirant : Très bien comme vous voulez. Alors vous acceptez ?

Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps : cette magie pourrait mettre utile dans la quête que je me suis fixer et puis je pourrais enfin partir de cet endroit. Bon bah y a pas a tergiverser c'est OK

Moi : J'accepte

Il me sourit, se lève et alors qu'il est presque sortit il me dit :

Dumbledore : Au fait Mlle Haster, j'ai entendue dire que vous aviez un… léger problème avec les règlement, je voulais juste vous dire qu'il va falloir y remédier ^^

Moi qui n'a pas l'intention de changer pour qui que ce soit : C'est vous qui m'avez proposer cette place maintenant faut assumer.

Et je le plante la. Lui et ses conseil à deux balles

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du prologue ! ^^<strong>

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plus. Bien entendu les coms kiff et conseil sont les bienvenue.**

**Certain perso ne sont pas à moi (Ann, Carol et Vlad) ils sont à Meckablaze alchemist qui me les a gentiment prêter ^^**

**Une questions pour toi Mecka : es ce que j'ai bien respecter les caractères de tes persos ?**

**Au prochain chapitre !**


	2. Chapter 1:

Chapitre1 :

Les choses qui nous échappent ont plus d'importance que les choses qu'on possède _Somerset MAUGHAM_

_1er Septembre, King Cross :_

POV Lolie :

Mais où est cette foutue voie 9 3/4 ! Sa fait un quart d'heure que je la cherche désespérément ! Je sais que j'ai un sens de l'orientation plus que merdique mais quand même ! Je commençais à paniquer, il ne me restait plus que 10 min avant que mon train démarre. Déjà que j'avais eu un mal fou à trouver le chemin de traverse. Nan mais une rue derrière un mur WTF ! J'avais bien fait mes achats tout c'était super bien passer à part que Olivanders ma regarder comme si j'étais un alien à trois têtes avec des pois verts. Après avoir essayé trois millions de baguettes j'ai finit par trouver : 33 cm, écaille de serpent et bois de pommier et de frêne (oui 2 bois mélanger ). Une combinaison des plus étranges apparemment enfin bons pour ce que j'y connais en baguette.

Pour l'instant là ma priorité c'est trouver cette voie, je regarde autour de moi et soudain je remarque une famille de rouquins.

Tous avec des chariots surchargés, de plus j'entends le mot « moldus » qui veut apparemment dire une personne sans pouvoir magique, c'est un peu raciste je trouve. Enfin bref, je me dirige vers eux pour leur demander si il ne connaîtrait pas une certaine voie mais j'entends quelqu'un parler en même temps que moi.

POV Ann :

la voie 9 3/4 ?

la voie 9 3/4 ?

Ici ?

Non.

Impossible à trouver et plus que 10 min ! Pas de panique ! Respire et concentres-toi. Peut-être qu'il faut faire quelque chose avec notre baguette . La mienne c'est 21 cm plume de colombe (ahah! C'est ironique ?) et bois de platane et de obus, une combinaison étrange d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a ajouté : « ça fait 2 fois... » Étrange… Sinon il a presque fallu m'arracher à toutes les librairies -_-'. D'ailleurs la personne qui ma accompagner pour m'aider commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Ma sœur ne l'a pas très bien pris au début mais elle a compris (j'ai dû beaucoup insister sur le fait qu'on se verrait aux vacances). Bien sûrs elle m'en a un peu voulu pour ne pas en avoir discuté au préalable avec elle mais elle m'a quand même accompagné à la gare on s'est dit au revoir à l'entrée, on arrivait plus à se lâcher ! Mais en même temps c'est la première fois que je suis séparé aussi longtemps de ma petite sœur et je pense qu'elle va beaucoup me manquer ! Je m'abiturais… Il faudra bien !

Bon trêve de bavardage, il faut que je trouve mon train. Je jette un coup d'œil circulaire aux différents quais autour de moi et là je remarque une famille de roux avec des chariots aussi remplis que le miens, je m'avance vers eux et veux leur demander s'il ne saurait pas ou est le Poudlard Express quand soudain j'entends quelqu'un parler en même temps que moi

POV général :

Ann et Lolie : Esque vous saurez où est la voie 9 3/4 ?

Les deux jeunes filles se firent face et se regardèrent surprises. Les deux avaient la peau pâle et étaient minces. Ann avait les cheveux châtains avec une mèche verte et des yeux vert et bleu. Lolie quant à elle avait les cheveux châtains avec des mèches noires et des yeux dorés et noirs. Elles se regardèrent un moment et pensèrent la même chose : « moi qui pensais avoir un physique étrange... »

Elles se tournèrent vers la famille de rouquins qui étaient accompagnés d'un noiraud aux yeux émeraude et d'une fille aux cheveux châtain frisé. Une petite dame surement la mère de la fratrie leur répondit :

La mère : A vous êtes nouvelles !

Ann : euh oui et apparemment nous cherchons toutes les deux la voie 9 3/4

La mère : suivez nous ^^

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voie 9 et 10

La mère : Fred, George allez-y en premier

Les deux jumeaux s'élancèrent vers les murs, ils se mirent à courir et alors que normalement ils auraient dû prendre la paroi de pierre dans la tronche, ils la travéressérent comme s'il n'y avait absolument rien sous les yeux choqués de nos deux alchimistes qui ressemblaient a des poissons rouges sortit de l'eau. Chacune pensant à différentes théories alchimiques

Le noiraud voyant leur tête complètement choquée dit :

Noiraud : Moi aussi au début j'avais votre réaction mais je m'y suis habitué a toute ces chose étrange

Lolie inspira un grand coup et dit : Bon quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Elle se mit à courir et quand elle fut plus qu'a quelque m de la paroi, elle ferma les yeux ne sentant pas le choc, elle s'arrêta et rouvrit les yeux : la gare remplit de TGV avait été remplacer par un train à vapeur rouge. Le quai était rempli de sorciers donnant les dernières recommandations à leurs enfants avec des hiboux, des chats et d'autres animaux et tout ça dans une effervescence et cacophonie totale. Alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation et qu'elle se demandait comment on ne pouvait pas entendre alors qui l'y a quelque min elle était à quelque m. Quelqu'un la bouscula violemment, Lolie se tourna vers la personne qui n'était autre que la mystérieuse fille qui avait parlé en même temps qu'elle et qui apparemment était aussi nouvelle à Poudlard. Elle se releva (NDA : oui elle était tombé u.u) et avant que sa « camarade » ait pu dire quoique se soit, elle partit.

Ann s'apprêta à s'excuser mais la fille aux yeux plus que bizarre se releva et partit. Ann se dirigea mettre toutes ses fournitures et chercher un compartiment, tous étaient complets. Elle finit par en trouver un, s'assied et commença à lire. Cette fois pas un livre d'alchimie non pour une fois elle lut un roman normal. Quelque min plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur… la fille qu'elle avait renversée. Cette dernière prit la parole :

La fille : Je peux me mettre là . Y a plus de place dans les autres…

Ann : Oui oui vas y et désolé pour tout à l'heure

Lolie en s'assyant en face d'Ann contre la fenêtre: Tkt c'est bon

Ann se replongea dans sa lecture et Lolie quelque min plus tard, s'endormit la tête reposant contre la vitre.

À peine 10 min plus tard, la porte se rouvrit, Ann ferma les yeux, légèrement agacé d'être interrompue toutes les trois secondes dans sa lecture. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à sa voisine qui était profondément endormie. Elle se tourna vers les nouveaux venus qui n'était autre que le noiraud, la fille aux cheveux châtain frisé et un roux qui devait sûrement faire partie de la famille de rouquins de tout a l'heure.

Ann les anticipant leurs paroles : Vous pouvez vous asseoir ce n'est pas pris

Ils s'assirent et la fille touffus pris la parole :

Hermione : Tu es nouvelle ? Tu étais dans une autre école avant ? Comment tu t'appelles ? Ta mèche verte et naturel ? Et tes yeux ? Tu connais cette fille *désignée Lolie*

Les deux autres levèrent les yeux au ciel et Ann répondit :

Ann : Oui, non, Ann Teras, ça ne te regarde pas, même chose, non

Harry et Ron la regardèrent choqués et Hermione était surprise que quelqu'un ait réussi à retenir toutes ses questions ET y répondre ! Alors qu'elle allait continuer, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit (encore) cette fois sur un certain blondinet et c'est deux larb… amis. Il toisa notre petit groupe et dit :

Blandinet : Alors petit pote potter tes pas encore internés à St Mangouste .

Le dit Harry : Et ton père il va bien comme larbin pour Voldemort .

Blandinet : Tu vas voir Potter !

Malheureusement pour lui il avait à moitié crier cette phrase, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller Lolie qui dormait tranquillement :

Lolie : OH HE LA FERME Y EN A QUI ESSAYE DE DORMIR

Blandinet : Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?

Lolie : Et oh la blondinette elle se la ferme ! T.T

Ann : Et d'abord tes qui est tu te prend pour qui ?

Blondinette l'air tout fier: Malefoy, Draco Malefoy, héritier Malefoy

Les deux filles ossérent les sourcils, se jetèrent un coup d'oeil… et explosèrent de rire. Elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de penser à James Bond. La blondinette le prit pas très bien et jetta un coup d'oeil à ses deux gorilles qui avancèrent d'un air menaçant

Blondinette : Maintenant vous la fermer !

Lolie : Mais c'est qu'elle s'énerve Blondie !

Ann : Même pas capable de se protéger tout seul pitoyable…

Les deux attardés essayèrent de leurs donner un coup de poing mais Ann donna un coup de pied dans le ventre à Goyle qui se plia en deux et tomba à terre. Lolie dégaina son katana esquiva le coup et frappa avec le coter non tranchant de la lame contre le coup de Crabbe qui tomba à son tour à terre et s'évanouit à moitie. Elles se tournèrent versMalefoy qui se faisait à moitié dessus, une lame tranchante à deux cm de sa gorge ainsi qu'un pied a quelque cm de sa partie sensible. Il leur lança un regard appauré et partit en courant suivi de ses deux acolytes qui se tenaient le cou pour le premier et le ventre pour le second.

Lolie rengaina son sabre et dit à Ann:

Lolie : Jolie coup de pied, Lolie Haster enchanté

Ann : Pas mal la technique au sabre, Ann Teras de même

Elles se rassirent et firent face à trois paires d'yeux choqués ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence :

Ron : Comment vous avez fait sa ?

Harry : En tout cas la misère que vous lui avez mise ^^

Lolie : Et vous etes ?

Hermione : Hermione Granger

Ron : Ron Weasley

Harry avec lassitude : Harry Potter

Il fut donc très surpris quand il vit que les deux adolescentes ne semblèrent pas le moins du monde surprises ou choquées ou stupéfaites, non, juste de la parfaite indifférence.

Le reste du trajet se passa pour le mieux et ils arrivèrent en vue de Poudlard.

**!IMPORTANT !**

**Si vous avez Twitter, facebook et tous les réseaux sociaux vous avez dus entendre parler de cette pouf****** de cette p**** d'Alicia Durand **

**Si vous savez pas l'histoire allez sur youtube et marquer le nom de cette c******

**Cette video ma profondément choqué et surtout énervé… nan en vérité j'étais tellement furieuse que j'ai geuller sur mon frère alors **

**qu'il avait absolument rien fait et qu'il est juste venue me parler. Enfin bref on s'en fout !**

**Je voudrais m'adressez à tous les cons qui sont comme Alicia Durand : arrêtez ! Sa vous donne quoi de faire sa ! A part pour faire **

**vos « beaus gosse » devant vos potes. Mais pensez à la personne**

**que vous humilier à votre avis elle doit se sentir comment ? Essayer juste de vous mettre à sa place 2 secondes**

**Moi j'ai vécus se genre de chose donc sa juste mit hors de moi quand j'ai vus la video**

**Alicia Durand si je croise cette fille je ne sais pas ce que je lui fais… J'espére qu'elle répondra de ses actes et que maintenant elle s'en mord bien les doigts (aussi valable pour ses debiles de pouffiasse qui lui servent comme Malfoy de larbin et qui rigole comme des baleines) **

**Voilà petit msg que je tenais a dire et respecter vous les un les autres, on est tous différents s'est comme sa ! Et tant mieux !**

**Fin du chapitre 1 ! ^^**

**Alors sa vous a plus ? Les bois des baguettes ont une signification particuliére ce n'est pas choisit au hasard .Com, kiff, conseil sont les bienvenues**

**Ce chapitre ne serait serrement pas arriver aussi vite si MeckaBlaze Alchemist ne m'avait pas un peut booste (et aussi un peux menacé XDDD j'étais menacé par une certaine mécanicienne blonde) **


End file.
